


Pokémon Real Version

by Jayde_Jazzle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Jazzle/pseuds/Jayde_Jazzle
Summary: (Archive) I originally posted this on FFNet sometime early 2017 and the archive on September 2018, now I’ve moved the Archive over here.





	Pokémon Real Version

This is the version posted on FFNet, now it's on ao3. Enjoy

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Sam was doing what he normally does every day: read fanfiction! But today he decided to take a break because he was getting tired of reading and fanfiction was causing him to stay up very late up to 2 am.  
He got out his 3ds (old model, new models were expensive) and started to boot up Pokemon Ultra Sun! Then the screen went white and displayed a message:  
Hello there!  
I see that you like Pokemon, I can also gear you through your microphone so you can ask some questions!  
Sam was definitely surprised! He then asked a question: "Who's rhis?"  
I'm Arceus  
"Woah nice... why are you here?"  
I've seen that you're a big fan of pokemon, from what I see on this device...  
"Well I did buy five game in the series... although they are expensive here as I don't have that much money"  
that's unfortunate, I know that you always wanted a Pokemon of your own. So let me tell you this: Would you like a Pokemon?  
"I don't think I could take care of it though... But is there the option of becoming one?"  
Well yes, but you will need someone to teach you how to be one though... So what Pokemon do you want to be?  
"Us it possible that I can have a Mew and become one?"  
(Arceus narrowed his eyes even though you can't see it) what are you planning to do the Mew then?  
"Well since I was going to be a mew I thought I would get one since it knows how to be one!"  
It makes sense, I suppose... alright! Are you ready? Because an egg will appear and you will become a mew, although the only thing you can do is transform into your human body... do you want to continue?  
"Yes"  
Ok then  
A bright flash of light appeared and engulfed Sam! After the light disappeared he looked around...  
"I sure am A lot shorter than usual! Wait... hold on! Arceus?"  
Yes?  
"What think about how the my world portrays your world (woah I actually use some big words there!)"  
I think that they portray my world is decent... except for generation 4, that was a masterpiece!  
"Yeah I gotta leave, and can i have my 3ds back? I need it to play!"  
Yeah sure, if you want to contact me just look in your friends tab and tap the one that says Arceus  
Then the game resumed into the file continue screen  
"Hmm that was great... I guess?" Sam then fell off of his bed because of his short hight

Hah! A cliffhanger  
Hope you enjoy my take on the Pokemon in the real world  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Sam fell off of his bed because of his short hight! He then wondered how to turn back into a human (he asked to be a mew, and he only has the ability to turn back into a human). He decides to forget about it for now and take care of that egg!  
"Oh..."  
He realised that the bed was higher that him now, how was he going to get up now? That egg needs to be warmed up in order to hatch!  
"Oh I know!"  
Sam then pushed a box to the side of the bed with great difficulty because of his small size! He got on the box and pit a blanket around the egg to warm it and fell asleep around it (reason why is because it's midnight (The time the first chapter was released) and he just loves how cute some Pokemon are!)

Hall of Origin  
"Now that is just adorable!" Said Ho-Oh  
"What's happening?" Asked the Mew  
"Oh um... you may want to look at this..." said Lugia  
"What oh..." said Mew  
They were watching Sam now turned a mew cuddling around an egg  
"..."  
"..."  
"Why?" Asked Mew  
"I granted a wish to a human in another universe..." said Arceus  
"Wait, how and why?" Asked Mew  
"He wanted to be a mew and have a Pokemon egg to care for" said Arceus "and that he was a huge fan of all of us here!"  
"..."  
"I can prove it!" Said Arceus  
Arceus then called Sam through his 3ds

Earth (our universe)  
"Hm...?" Sam then opened his 3ds

Hall of Origin  
"OH GOD THE LIGHT HURTS MY EYES! yelled Sam through the 3ds  
"Woah was that him?" Asked Mew  
"Why was he screaming?" Asked Lugia  
"The light from his 3ds blinded his eyes" said Arceus  
"Why did you call at this time?" Asked Sam  
"We needed proof that I did grant you a wish" said Arceus "Mew wasn't believing me"  
"Oh... is this proof enough? I was trying to sleep here"  
"What time is it there?" Asked Mew  
"2:40 am" said Sam "and it's Saturday so I have time!"  
"Can you come and show them something?" Asked Arceus  
"Alright I got nothing else to do..."  
Then Sam came through the portal with the egg he got 2 hours ago  
"Hi" said Sam "what do you want me to do?"  
"Show them the Pokemon games"  
"Alright" said Sam  
Sam got his 3ds and showed them (except Arceus cause he already knows) his Ultra Sun Save file and a Pokemon battle on it  
"Hmm interesting" said Ho-Oh  
"Is that how your world sees us? As entertainment?" Said Mewtwo  
"Yeah... although I don't have the money to make one of my own" said Sam saldly "and Arceus here likes the 4th generation of the games, probably because he was introduced there"  
There was silence...  
"Yeah I got to go now... I need sleep" said Sam as he went back home to sleep  
"So... What now?"

7:30 am, Sunday  
"that was a weird dream..."  
Then Sam saw the egg, and then looked at a mirror he had next to his bed  
"Woah nice! I look good"  
"I wonder what would mom say..."  
Sam was alone with his father while his mother was in Arkansas with his sister's and her friends family (Sam doent like the outdoors much)  
He then started the day after breakfast (The most important meal of the day!) To train how to turn back into his human self.  
"Ok... focus... man this sounds cliche" thought Sam while remembering his human body's image  
From a 3rd person view you could see a mew just standing there with his eyes closed, but deep inside the mew's mind you could see (not literary because that would be an invasion of privacy!) his human body slowly fade into existence! The same was happening on the outside!, when the glow faded you could see a human boy with blue ears and a blue tail poking out of his head and back (You already know where). Wait that isn't right...  
"Oh shit I forgot about that!" Said Sam mentally  
He then concentrated on those parts and made them dissapear!

Approximately 3 weeks later...  
Sam had somehow hidden the egg from his entire family and his friends at school (what? Did you think that he would leave the egg at home where it could be found? Hell no!) He was playing super mario bros 3mix (actual game name) when he saw a glow coming from the egg  
"Its hatching!" He thought with joy!  
The Egg shook and glowed until a pink Mew was left!

OOoo another cliffhanger!  
But for now I have to respond to some reviews left during the writing of the chapter  
Ddragon21: this is really interesting pokemon in real world going to school mew causing trouble etc.  
Me: *pretty much just crying tears of joy* I still don't know about how Mew is going to sneak Mew to school...  
Sam: I could just hide Mew in my backpack!  
Me: but isn't your backpack the same as mine, messy and unorganized?  
Sam: oh right...  
Me: and the part that Mew is gonna cause trouble for Sam is interesting... maybe I should add a part where Mew gets a sugar rush? On to a guest review!  
brtnvm:please continue  
Me: I will actually and this is what motivates me to continue writing these things!

Crash  
Lolster239: oh god no...  
Mew:ohmygodthisissomuchfun!  
Lolster239:why did I ever leave my huge candy stash out in the open?  
Another crash  
Lolster239:OH GOD NO NOT THE WII!  
*Imaginary camera shuts off*  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
*Paces around so much that I burn a hole in the ground*  
brtnvm:please consider adding serena to the story  
maybe arceus can bring her into the real world  
How to bring serena into the real world... maybe I can do this:  
Dialga and Palkia are fighting again and that's causing rifts in space time so that causes serena to come here! Yeah that's sounds reasonable...

On Poke Earth  
Dialga and Palkia were fighting again, why you ask? It's because someone ate the last cookie and they blamed each other! Their pointless fighting caused some rifts in space time!  
idk somewhere in kalos  
Serena was walking in the woods, to get away from being the kalos queen for a few hours (Its very stressful) when a dimensional rift appeared and sucked her and her pokeballs into another universe!

"Awwww arnt you cute!" Said Sam to the newly hatched Mew  
Then Sam heard a large thump outside, he went to check it out  
"Get it off!" He heard someone say  
He looked around the corner and saw a girl sitting there in the mud  
"But why does she look familiar..." thought Sam  
Then it hit him!, that's serena!  
"Looks like you could use some help" he said  
Serena looked up, she saw a guy holding his hand so she could get out of the mud

Hall of Origin  
"WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING OVER SOME STUPID COOKIE?" yelled Arceus  
Dialga and Palkia were cowering in fear, never piss off a god!  
"Y Yes sir, we will never do it again..." said both of them trembling, Then they left.  
"Great now I have to fix the rifts they caused..." said Arceus

Probably Pallet Town...  
Ash was sleeping in his room peacefully with pikachu who was dreaming about a mountain of ketchup!  
When all of a sudden a rift opened up and Ash was pulled in with his pikachu!

Hall of Origin  
"Seems that some humans just got sucked into the rifts" said Arceus  
Then he realized the exits of the rifts!  
"I'm sure they'll be fine..."

Earth Prime (our earth)  
"What's that?" Asked Sam and Serena  
A purple rift opened up dropping ash and pikachu into the mud  
"Ash?" Said Sam  
Serena's eyes watered "Ash..."  
"Huh? Where am i?" Asked Ash  
"Ash i missed you!" Said Serena while hugging Ash  
"What?" Asked Ash  
"Dense as always Ash..." said Sam shaking his head  
"Who are you?" Asked Ash  
"Awww what a cute pikachu!" Said Sam  
"Pika CHUUU!" Yelled pikachu before throwing out a thunder bolt  
KO!  
"Mew...(Dad?)" Said Mew  
"Pika pi? (Wait dad?)" Asked pikachu  
"Mew Mew(but what's going to happen to him?)" Asked Mew  
"I don't feel a pulse..." said Ash "pikachu use thunder bolt on him!"  
"Pika!(alright)" said Pikachu  
But before pikachu could thunder bolt Sam back to life, a bright flash of light appeared and engulfed Sam in it...  
The light then disappeared and pikachu shot the thunder bolt at Sam, when everything cleared In Sam's place there was a Mew!  
"What?" Thought everyone there  
"What are you looking at?" Asked Sam  
"Why are you a mew?" Asked everyone  
"I can explain" said Sam  
Sam then explained everything  
"The legendary's wouldn't believe me so I showed them this" Sam showed them his 3ds  
"That looks like a pokedex" said Ash  
"It isn't but you can buy an app in it to make it function like one!" Said Sam "But we have a problem..."  
"What problem? The fact that there is no way back?" Said Serena  
"No, it's where you'll stay" said Sam "and I can contact Arceus whenever I want but he may be doing stuff right now"  
"Oh yeah..." said Ash  
"I do have a shed that you guys can stay in" said Sam

Ooo what's Sam gonna do now that he has a mew to take care of and that Ash and Serena are there!  
That part about Serena coming was a request, ash coming was just a bonus I added in!  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
'Telepathy'

It was 3 days since Ash and Serena came to this world and Sam has somehow kept them a secret, except Sam's mom questioning him when some blankets and pillows went missing...  
It was now Monday and Sam had to go to hel- I mean school, if you're wondering what happened to Ash and Serena they were in the shed and Sam let them in the house when it was safe to come in

inside the house  
Mew was protesting because her "dad" was going away! (Sam was the first thing she saw so she considers him as her dad, same thing happens with birds) Sam calmed Mew down by promising he would play with her and the others Pokemon. Mew reluctantly agreed.  
Sam was now at the bus stop near his house when the bus arrived, he got on and sat on a seat. She he sat down he heard a giggle  
"Mew is that you?" He asked  
'Awww you found me!" Said Mew sadly  
"You couldn't stay without me could you?" Said Sam "you have pikahu and the others!"  
'Yeah but I want to see what you do all day!' She said  
"Ok you can come but no causing trouble!" He said  
'Ok...'

In Sam's house, the shed outside  
"Pikachu when do you think we'll go home?"  
"Pika (I miss ketchup)"  
"Sylveon Sylveon (You need to see a doctor, that ketchup addiction needs to go)"

Sam was in class learning (Not really, hes trying not to fall asleep. I think we can all relate to that)  
Then Sam got an idea!  
'Mew, can you take this marker and write "You have met a terrible fate" on the whiteboard?'  
Mew takes the marker  
'I'll take that as a yes'  
The reaction of the students there in the room was great! And the teacher almost had a heart attack!  
'Nice' Sam high fived Mew

Sam and Mew had their fun pulling off pranks all day like making the tray of a student in lunch "fly"  
But don't worry, Mew returned the scared student's lunch back...  
But that does not compare to what will happen in the future! (Most likely a food fight)

After School  
Sam was just sitting there minding his own business until a rubber band hit him!  
'This is war!'  
This is how the great rubber band war began, although it was mostly one sided because Sam doesn't have that many rubber bands. The war wasn't that great ether, mew can testify because she slept through all of this  
'wait... why cant we just teleport?'

The shed  
"Hey Guys!" Said Sam who just teleported home  
"Where are you?" Asked Ash  
"Up here!"  
Ash looked up and saw Sam on a tree branch and Mew laughing so hard that she fell down  
Then the branch broke causing Sam to fall down and land on Ash  
A few minutes later...  
"Ow..." said Sam (who was in Mew form) "I think I broke something..."  
Every Pokemon that was there was laughing, including their trainers  
Then an orange ball hit Sam's head  
"Not again!" He yelled  
Then he realized something

Another cliffhanger because I ran out of ideas

Oh hello there! Right now Mew is tied to a chair to wait out the sugar rush  
Mew:I promise not to eat your candy again  
No, you already promised that the last time you did this. I'm not falling for it again!  
And stay there while I go find somewhere to hide my hard earned candy!  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
Hello, what you are seeing is not what you think!  
(Camera pans to show voodo dolls of Emlo and Farla being burned)  
Ok it what you think it is! I have reasons to hate them!  
Oh and if you two read this (Not that you will, considering that you never read past the first chapter) remember that I will never listen you and that I will continue no matter what! Even if my account is deleted I will come back from the ashes!  
Mew:feel better now?  
Much better!  
Now for reviews!  
brtnvm:hi nice so far how about serena goes to school and gets her pokemon exposed  
I think I can do that, maybe Arceus can help with that, the time of year in this fanfic is September so I can put Serena in Sam's school... Probably. Although the Pokemon being exposed is not a problem since most people would think they are plushies and not pokemon until they look closely at them  
'Telepathy'  
"(Pokespeach)"

Sam looked at the bright orange ball that hit him  
"Wait... isn't this a dragon ball?" He thought  
"What is that?" Asked Ash  
"Let me look at that, doesn't look like anything ive ever seen!" Said Serena  
"Its a dragon ball, and judging by how it hit my head that means there in this world" said Sam "Ether that or someone is pulling a prank on me"  
Then Sam heard a giggle from the other side of the fence  
"And I thought the dragon balls were real now..." said Sam "But doesn't hurt to try!"  
He got the other dragon balls from Mew and tried to summon the dragon!  
"GRANT ME MY WISH, ETERNAL DRAGON!" Said Sam  
The sky turned dark and a dragon came out of the balls...

Or at least that's what Sam was imagining, no dragon came out sadly...  
"What was that?" Asked Ash  
"(That was stupid, just like ash)" said Pikachu  
"Hey!" Said Ash  
"Awww no dragon" said Sam who was hoping he would get a wish  
"What was that supposed to do?" Asked Serena  
"Supposedly a dragon was going to appear from those balls and grant me a wish, at least I have these" said Sam sadly  
"(Don't worry, you have friends who are here with you and also me!)" Said Mew  
"What do we do now?" Asked Ash  
"Well my mom is working and my sister's usually don't pay attention to what I do so we could go inside!" Said Sam  
"(Is there ketchup?)" Asked Pikachu  
"No, sadly" said Sam "But we have food, and games"  
"(He's addicted to them)" said Mew  
"Am not!" Said Sam, clearly offended by that statement

Inside the house Sam got some food ready for Ash and Serena, he then turned on the tv to watch a movie since there was nothing else on at the time that was good  
"I've got some movies we can watch" said Sam  
"Wait..." said Ash while looking at the tv which was showing "Pokemon: I choose you!" on the screen  
"Shit, forgot that they were from the anime" thought Sam  
"(Yeah... why am I on tv?)" Said Pikachu  
"I've got some explaining to do arnt i?" Said Sam  
"(Yep)" said all of Serena's Pokemon who came out of their pokeballs  
After some explaining and watching the movie Ash and Serena were surprised  
"Serena You arnt in this one because they haven't gotten that far in remaking the anime yet" said Sam  
"..."  
"..."  
"Hello?" Sam waved a hand in front of their faces  
"(Give them some time to react)" said Mew  
"Actually now that I remember I should give you a name" said Sam  
"(Huh?)" Thought Pikachu  
"(What's my name going to be?)" Asked Mew  
"(What are you doing?)" Asked Pikachu  
"Thinking of a name for Mew" said Sam  
By that time the rest had gotten out of their shock and said "You still haven't named her?"  
"I'm not very original when it comes to names!" Said Sam "how's Ruby?"  
"(I like it)" said Mew (now named Ruby)

Cut!  
Mew: where are you?  
(Hiding under a bed) oh hello, Mew is out to get me again for taking her candy away! (Hears chainsaw) sh*t!  
Mew: I found you...  
*Camera shuts off due to all of the blood showing  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
Mew:now... where's the candy?  
I DON'T KNOW!  
Mew:(holding 3ds) I see that this is important... it would be a shame if someone... broke it  
NO ANYTHING BUT THAT! IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO GET TO WHERE I AM!  
Mew:then tell me where I can get more candy or you get me candy...  
(Crying) I'll tell you...  
Mew:good, and reader don't worry I wouldn't hurt him... for now...  
Wait what? Haven't you hurt me enough? I'm in a body cast!  
'telepathy'  
"(Pokespeak)"  
[3ds voice]

Sam was preparing to send Ash and Serena back to the animeverse, until he realized that his 3ds was not charged  
"Shit, guess you can't go back now..."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Serena  
"This means you can't go back until my 3ds charges" said Sam "or I can risk it and do it anyways"  
"Risk it we can't take a chance..." said Ash  
"Woah ash what happened to you? Did you get hit with character development?"

[Contacting Arceus Now...]  
What do you need?  
"Can you open a portal to your universe? I need to take Ash and Serena back, also can i stay there for a bit?"  
Eh sure why not, I was going to bring them back anyways... [battery low, please charge now]  
"bye gotta go! Open the portal soon"  
"How'd it go?" Asked Ash  
"Very well, and my 3ds didn't di-"  
[No Power, shutting down... why didn't ya charge me idot]  
"Die... huh, wait... when did the 3ds get a personality?" Asked Sam  
Sh*t He figured it out!  
"Was that you author?" Said Sam  
N-no? Alright i have your 3ds a personality! Now leave me alone!  
"What was his problem?" Asked Sam

Hall of Origin  
With Ash and Serena returned to their homes Sam and Ruby are now at the hall of origin for a month (3 hours in the real world)  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"What are you laughing about?" Asked Ruby asked  
Then the lights turned off, and mew's face appeared over a flashlight trying to look scary  
"You can stop mew, I don't scare easily" Sam said  
The lights turned back on  
"There's a bug on your shoulder" she said  
"No, you're lying" Sam said  
"Mew is telling the truth" Ruby said  
"..."  
Sam turned white  
"AHHHHHHHHH" said Sam running off  
"Weakness found" said Mew before leaving to who knows where

Sorry for the short chapter  
Mew:what happened to you?  
Got transformed into a Riolu and got my gender switched...  
Mew:(on the floor laughing)  
It's not funny!  
Mew:but it is!  
Sam:what's going on-sale What happened to you?  
Nothing  
Sam:this is going on instagram...  
NO WAIT! (Remember to check out my other account on here: AquaVoid to read some other fanfiction, be warned it's probably not good)  
Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
Mew:have you fixed that "problem" you have?  
No *snif*  
Mew:are you crying?  
No? (She must not know why)  
Mew:I could read your mind  
(Shit shit shit)  
Mew:... Really?  
I'm not completely emotionless! You just don't see it!  
Mew:sure...  
Damn... The endings for the mystery dungeon games do make me cry though, which is rare.  
Sam:what did I miss?  
Nothing important...  
Mew:just blackmail material...  
What?  
Mew:nothing  
Sam:(whispering to Author) I think she's gonna do something to you  
(Whispering to Sam) ya think?  
Sam:so what gonna happen this chapter?  
It's a surprise!

Sam was exploring the hall when someone bumped into him, more like headbutted him!  
"Ow..." he said  
"Can't talk, gotta run!" Said Azelf  
"From who?"  
"meloetta" azelf  
"Azelf~"  
"hide me!" said azelf  
"hold on!" said Sam before teleporting into his room  
"now you're safe, can you explain whats going on?" asked Sam  
one short explanation later (i don feel like writing all of that text)  
"oh..." said Sam "you can stay here for refuge, you cant teleport in or out of here except for me!"  
"OPEN THE DOOR!" Said Victini yelling  
Sam let Victini in, who immediately hid under the bed  
"I already know what's going on so you can stay" said Sam

Almost all of the small legendary's (that were male) were in his room  
"How the hell did this escalate so quickly!" Said Sam  
[Idk, but since your all here you could do SOMETHING together!]  
"Yeah like what?" Sam said to his 3ds  
[Anime]  
"Would they like it though?" Said Sam  
[Probably not, but you gotta try!]

(Ruby POV, hope she can forgive me for forgetting her)  
There was nothing to do here so I left to explore  
Then I bumped into Uxie, I know all of the legendary's because dad told me about them.  
"Have you seen Victini?" She asked  
"No, I'm pretty sure he went to my dad's room" I said  
"Thanks!" She said  
"Now to plot revenge against the author for forgetting me..." I thought

The small legendary's were just finishing the final episode of dragon ball gt, which of course Sam was shedding a few years but no one noticed  
Then a knocking was heared  
"Helloooo" said a voice outside  
"Oh shit..." almost everyone thought, and they have to endure all of this for a month!  
"Hey Guys!" Ruby said "I need help plotting revenge"  
"Can it wait?" Said Jirachi "we need a plan to avoid all of the females in here!"  
"Ruby was born only a few weeks ago" said Sam  
An explosion was heard outside  
"We must accept fate..." said Victini sadly  
The door broke down

"Oh god that was a nightmare!" Said Sam  
"Yeah I do that when I'm near someone who's sleeping" said Darkrai "What was it about anyway?"  
"Me and several of the smaller legendary's (for example Azelf) getting chased down by the female legendary's and in the end getting attacked by them in my room which we were hiding in" said Sam  
"I know, I saw everything" said Darkrai "still remember that yesterday you were screaming about a bug!"  
"Just let me sleep..."

Sam:woah what happened to you?  
Mew happened, she dressed me up only because I'm a girl now... still trying to find a way to turn back... (and a Riolu but that's ok with me, not the gender though)  
Mew:its not so bad  
Yeah, for you!  
Sam:(with popcorn) *munch* *crunch*  
(Author and Mew start fighting)  
Sam:(now with the other legends) who's gonna win? I bet on Mew  
Azelf:I bet on author  
Ruby:I bet on author  
Sam:I offer my pokemon cards  
Azelf:this weird orange sphere I found  
Ruby:all of the money I sto- I mean "borrowed"  
(Author lost the fight)  
Sam:pay up!  
Azelf and Ruby:(mumble something while giving Sam their things)  
Mew:what happened?  
Sam:I won the bet  
(Disclaimer:I'm a guy in real life, me In this fanfic is just some idea I had and something I'm doing on my other account (AquaVoid, Go read the stuff on there))  
Chapter 8: RPG Day part 1  
Dave: why hello there, old sport!  
Sam:you're older than me...  
Dave:so?  
Damn, dave... When did you get here?  
Dave:shit I gotta go!  
Sam:that was weird...  
Tell me about it...

[you wake up! HP and Aura Restored!]  
"wait what?" Asked Sam "Why is my life like an rpg now?"  
Quest Get!: Why is my life an RPG?  
Description: your Life is an rpg! Why? You gotta figure that out  
Rewards:  
Knowledge,  
$4000,  
3000 xp  
"why?" Sam asked himself "I wonder what my stats are?" Then a stats screen appeared  
Sam's Stats  
Title: Author  
STR: 75  
WIS:50  
DEF:45  
SPED:55  
Abilities: Meme Time: activates randomly during battles, the battle ground turns into a shit post of memes of dank and other shit from the internet!  
Color Power: just the whisp's from sonic colors (ds and wii)  
"neat, meme time... such a weird ability" said Sam "but color power? That's awesome!"  
Sam went to Victini, he told him what happened. " i don't believe you" he said  
"Alright" said Sam "invite Victini"  
A screen appeared in Victini's vision  
"Aahh!" He yelled  
"Just press accept!" Said Sam, Victini accepted and got a party screen, on it was Sam and himself  
"Whoa..." said Victini "so... what now?"  
"Well your in the party now... we can also restore our strength by sleeping!" Said Sam  
"Bro, add me!" Said a shiny Latios  
"Author! You changed back!" Said Sam  
"Yeah, can still feel where mew beat the shit out of me..." said the author  
"Okay, I invited you" said Sam "now we go on an adventure!"  
"Wait! Sam, your a melee attacker. Victini, you're the one that does long range attacks" Said the author "I'm the wizard/healer, I heal you" the author then got a wizard's hat and beard, this also came with a staff  
Victini got a bow and a quiver of arrows,  
And Sam got a sword and shield,  
And that's how they got weapons!

And now we see what the others are doing...  
There was one last cookie Ruby was about to grab it, then a blur passed and took the cookie away!  
"NOOOOOOO!"

and now with our heroes...  
"NOOOOOO"  
Sam runs over to the sound and sees crying over a cookie jar  
"what happened? "he asked  
"i was going to eat a cookie but someone took it!" she said  
Quest get!: who took the cookie?  
Description: find out who took the cookie and take it back (if its not eaten already!)  
Rewards: Ruby's Respect, $450, 500 xp  
"what happened?" asked Victini "a new quest appeared!"  
"yeah, apperantly someone took a cookie from Ruby and we need to find who did it!" said Sam  
"That's horrrible!" Said the author  
And they set off to find this evil villain who stole Ruby's cookie!

and This ends part one!  
Sam:this is short  
Shut up, I am helping you on your quest! I can easily destroy you!  
Chapter 9: RPG Day part 2  
[loading save file...]  
[Sam, Victini, author. Progress: 1%, bosses defeated 0/5... load?]  
[Loading now...]

This chapter, like the last is part of a series that is called "RPG Day", that means this is about being in an rpg and will act like one with some modifications made by me... this will include saving and loading, instant regen when sleeping, and stat screens and quests... the main quest right now is to find out who stole Ruby's cookie! Now enjoy!

Last time on RPG Day... Sam had discovered that his life was now an rpg, and then he saw victini and invited him, then he met the author (me) and invited him too! Then Ruby's cookie got stolen and this is where we continue...

"Where to next?" Asked Author  
Then a random Sylveon appeared!  
"Courtney..." Said Author  
"..." said Courtney  
"Do you two know each other?" Asked Victini  
"Yeah, she has been hunting me down for unknown reasons..." Said Author "add the fact that I'm a drgaon type and she's a fairy type, well I'm completely terrified of her..."  
"That's sad... a tiny Sylveon scaring a giant like you..." said Sam  
"HEY!, I'm not tiny..." Said Courtney "fine, then I challenge you to a battle!"  
Battle Time!  
Courtney the Sylveon  
Title: Dragon (type) Slayer  
For some reason she has a grudge against dragon types, when she sees one her eyes go dark and her pupils go red with malice!  
Rewards: beat boss #1 of 5, $40000, a shit ton of xp  
"huh, if it's a battle you want it's a battle you get!" Said Sam pulling out his sword  
Victini pulled out his bow and arrow,  
Author got his staff ready  
Ready?  
FIGHT!  
Sam charged up a Sword Slash while Victini was shooting arrows at Courtney, who was also dodging them all  
Author was trying to muster up the courage to fight, but he couldn't... Corurtney is legitimately the most terrifying thing he has encountered in his life... no he had to fight! Author then launched a fire storm landing a critical hit!  
Sam attacked the sylveon, dealing massive damage but not enough for Courtney to di- I mean be defeated! Yeah that's right!  
"Hah, still not dead!" She yelled  
Then the Arrow Storm hit causing Cortney to faint  
Great!  
Rewards: $4000, a shit ton of xp,  
Bonus: a ticket to see that new pokemon movie!  
"We Did it!" Said Author  
"Nice, a movie ticket" Said Sam  
"A pokemon movie?" Asked Victini  
"We can go see one after this is all finished" said Sam  
"Now on to the journey!" Yelled Author  
"HELLLLP!" Yelled someone from faraway...  
"Dammit not again!" Said Sam

Saving...  
Saved!  
Party:  
Sam, Victini, Author  
Money:4? (Who really cares here?)  
Inventory:  
A ticket to see the new pokemon movie  
Chapter 10: RPG Day part 3  
aww yiss, a new chapter!

[Load?]  
[Loading...]  
[Save Corrupted, attempting to fix]  
[...]  
[Load finished]  
Sam, Victini, Author  
Location: #% Special $Zone %

"What's going on?" Asked Sam  
The scene was changing, it became corrupt and strange... like a glitch in the matrix...  
"Why is the room changing?" Said Victini  
The landscape changed to a trippy one... with rotating mazes everywhere and halfpipes, and small planetoids with a checkerboard pattern (with colored balls on them)  
"Woah..." said Victini  
"Hey, this is where I live!" Said Author  
"Really?, it's uhhh... special?" said Sam  
"Well it is called the special zone..."  
"Sooo, chaos emeralds?" Asked Sam  
"Yes my creation... chaos emeralds"  
As they walked around the zone, a wooper came up to them...  
"Dad, you're back!"  
"Wait, what?" Asked Victini  
"Yeah, does it count if I found his egg?" Said Author "the strangest thing is that I found the egg here!"  
"Why do you have a wizard's hat?"  
"No reason..." said Author 'I can't let them find out that I caused all of this'  
Then a giant panda appeared, "WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN?"  
"Not him again..." said Author  
"Who's he?" Asked Sam  
"He keeps on entering this place thinking this is his place to rule..."  
Battle Time!  
The Panda shot lasers out of his eyes  
"What?" Yelled Victini  
"Very cliche of him" said Sam, he then used transform and turned into something that could be used to fight this beast... an alien from Ben 10 (cause I felt like it)... WayBig  
"NOW WE CAN FIGHT FAIR" said Sam  
"oh shit" said Victini  
"Damn, this is gonna be good" said Author, while Aqua (the wooper) got some chairs and popcorn  
Twas now time for the battle of the giants  
"OH, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?"  
The panda threw a punch while Sam blocked it, "YOU HIT HARD!"  
Sam then did the most unthinkable... kick him in the balls  
The panda's eyes went wide in pain, this gave Sam an opening and he threw a series of punches and kicks!  
"This is good, nice kick there" said Victini  
"Mmm, I should have him defend my home more..."  
"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled the panda "THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!"  
"BRO, THIS IS A BATTLE..." said Sam "AND NOW I HAVE TO END THIS!"  
Sam then did a falcon punch so hard that it obliterated the panda and shook the zone a bit  
He turned back into a mew soon after  
end battle  
XP gained: 3000  
Using a transformation that's not even a part of this game:9999  
"How was that?" Asked Sam  
"Very good" said Victini and the Author...

[Save?]  
[Saving]  
Sam, Victini, Author  
[Location]  
Special Zone

and the second boss battle is finally over...  
And try to guess why the place they were in was called the special zone (tip, the clue is in the beginning)  
Chapter 11: Remake incoming!  
Look, this has been... quite a journey. And don't get me wrong, I did enjoy it... but I regret the beginning of this fanfic.  
The quality was bad and it was rushed so badly that it almost killed it, and that's not even counting the last 3 chapters!  
So I decided to remake it, and I need a new title... or maybe not, who knows?  
Last time I checked, this has been my longest fanfic ever, and the most viewed. And I'm happy about that.  
But I'm sure even the ones who like this know that the beginning sucked, so see you next time when I upload the remake!

[Delete Save?]  
[Are you sure?]  
[No Seriously, are you absolutely f***ing sure]  
[...]  
[Save Deleted]  
[Good Luck]


End file.
